Changed Life
by crazygurf1
Summary: Since the war everything has changed, including Azula. She's been manipulated by he father long enough Someones going to be there to help her regain her life. The person that does will surprise you.
1. The beginning

This is my first time writing an Avatar story and I hope to be better at this story than my previous ones. I honestly think Azula does not get enough credit. Even though she evil in all the episode, she's still a person. I think she was good once and her father just manipulated her into the person she is.

Chapter one: The beginning

A women laying on a bed in a room where each wall was made of metal and had displayed no decrorations. The room consisted of one beside table, a window, a wooden chair ,one wooden closet, a bookshelf that consisted of many different types of books and a neatly made bed which the women was lying on. The women laid on the bed eyes closed , hands neatly folded over her midsection ,legs parted and unmoving and silently breathing. She was dressed in plain red robes and soft padded shoes. Suddenly there was a hard knock at the big metal door that echoed throughout the room.

The women sat up in bed, crossed her legs and now opened her eyes to stare at the door. The door slid open to reveal a man dressed official red robes. The man was middle aged and had short black hair and a long black beard. He was a well built man with bright brown eyes, the man smiled at the women and entered the room.

"Hello Azula, how are you feeling today", the man asked cheerfully.

Azula stared at him with a blank expression and retorted," I'm bored out of my mind, alone, crazy and useless".

The man stared at Azula with a sad smile playing at his lips. Azula appearance had not changed much instead now she wore her hair down, no make-up and she no longer had the crazy, enraged look in her eyes. After the war, Zuko sentenced his sister to a mental facility. He believed his sister was not really evil and her mind had been manipulated by the man they call their father. Azula personality had changed greatly she no longer had anger in her as she always did before. Right now she was the opposite of who she was before. Before she was so confident, self- assured and cunning. Now she was so confused, out of place and broken.

The man sat at the end of the bed Azula had been laying on only moments ago.

" Azula your not crazy just confused, well I just came to remind you your brother should be here in tomrrow for his monthly visited, try to cheer up", the man said to her.

Azula looked at him and glance down at her hand as she placed them in her la before saying."So my brother is coming again, I guess it's good someone cares enough to visit",she said with a sad tone.

The man smiled at her,"He cares about you a lot Azula you should be thankful to have him as a brother". Azula slowly nodded her head and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Azula asked,"can you take me for a walk in the outside gardens before I go to bed ".

The man again smiled at her and rose to his feet holding out his hand to help her up, which she accepted, and said "Of course I would love to escort a pretty girl on a walk in the gardens", the man said chuckeling. Azula laughed and smiled softly at the man and hooked her arm around his both of them leaving the room and closed the door behind them.

The pair walked down several hallways before coming to an open wooden door that led outside in the place's gardens. The man and Azula walked around the gardens in silence for a few minutes before it was broken by Azula.

"Chin fu when do you think my brother is going to set me free from this place", Azula asked him quietly. Chin fu look at Azula as they continued to walk and answer," I honestly don't know Azula it depends on your brothers opinion of you I guess",he smirked playfully at her," Why so in a rush to leave me here, am I getting boring already", he asked her playfully.

Chin fu has been Azula care giver ever since she became a patient. He would always come to Azula's room and give her whatever she needed. He would come to her room with a smile on his face and also try to get Azula to open up more. After a while he finally got her to talk to him after weeks of no respond from her. She and Chin fu talked every day about whatever came to mind. Chin fu got her to talk more than the doctors there did. When the doctors would try to talk to her and ask her question she was always uncomfortable around them, but tried to answer their questions anyway.

"No it's not that, now that I'm sane again I really miss home and would like to go back and try a new life there", Azula said.

Chin fu smiled," That's good, I'm sure your brother will let you return home eventually", he said. She sighed they continued to walk around the gardens until it hit sundown.

Chin fu turned to Azula," Well I guess it's time I should take you back before it gets too late", Chin fu told her. Azula looked at around her surroundings once more before saying," Your right it is getting late we should both really get to bed". Her and chin fu walked back to the facility quietly talking about the events they were planning for tomorrow . Chin fu escorted Azula back to her and they sat on her bed when they returned to her room.

Chin fu smiled at her and said," Well that was a lovely walk wasn't it", he asked. Azula chuckled and smiled back at him answering," Yes it was would should do it more often".

Chin fu laughed and rose up off the bed and Azula followed. Chin fu opened his arms inviting her in and Azula accepted the embrace. They pulled apart," Well I'll see tomorrow Azula, have a goodnight", Chin fu told her heading for the door. Azula waved at him and said," goodnight , see you tomorrow".

Chin fu waved back at her and smiled before closing her door and heading off to his own room for tonight. Azula walked over to her bed and sat down on it. She took off her shoes and her top leaving her only in pants and breast bindings. She laid down on top of the covers and placed her head on the pillows. She closed her eyes and gently placed one hand behind her head and the other on her bare flat bare stomach. After a few minutes of lying in silence she fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope I did a good job on this chapter it took me 1 hours to completely finish. Just be aware I won't be writing a new chapter every single day, because I still go to school and have soft practice some days, but any free time I have I promise to get started on the next chapters. Please Review!


	2. What will come of today

Okay fans here's another chapter coming your way and trust me this one is more interesting than the first. The first one was just to give the background picture on everything. And I'm taking request for couples if you have a good reason why they should be together just send in a review telling me way and I'll pick the best ones.

Chapter two: What will come of today

Sunlight peaked through the open window of Azula's room. Azula was lying on her, but in a different position than last night. She was now laying on her right side with her knees curled up to her stomach. Azula lay in that position awake in a few minutes of silence. Azula set up in bed and crossed her legs. She now mediated every morning. She laid each of her hand on both of her knees. She slowly closed her eyes and started to deep breathing. She cleared her mind of all the thoughts that usually run through her mind constantly.

She thought about everything that's happen in the pass couples of years and about her own private pass. She thought about her mother and how she wished she could have known her know that she wasn't the monster she used to be. She thought about her brother Zuko and how much she put him through all the years. She was so grateful now that her brother even talked to her. She should be lucky Zuko didn't banish her, kill her or worse torture her. In the first few months she felt like she deseved all thoughs things after she realize the pain and hurt that she caused so many. She was so glad Zuko had a good her and saw the good in her. He saw the little girl trapped inside her soul being consumed by the evil thoughts their father had imprinted in her.

She thought about her father and all those years he had used her to do his dirty work so in the end he could push her out the way and come on top. She thought her father was the best thing that happened to the world and she was the second. Now she wishes she could visit him in the prison he is currently being held at just to unleash all the rage she feels toward him. He took away her oppitunity to be a nomal person, a nomal girl and she despised him for that.

She also thought about the Avatar and his friends. If she ever got the chance to personally to apologize to them she would. She had made their jouney much harder than it needed to be. She thought about the time she actually struck the avatar with lightening. That was she first time she actually hit a person with lightening. At fist when she did it she felt proud and she thought about how proud her father would be when he found out she killed the Avatar. Late that night she actually realized what she had done and threw-up countless times due to the sick feeling she had in her stomach. She didn't ealize what that feeling was back then, but now she knew. Ty-lee had to console her the whole night and had to sleep with her even though she didn't admit to anyone back then not even herself, she was afraid to be alone.

Finally she thought about her fiends Mai and Ty-lee and how badly she had treated them. She needed their support now than ever now and she doubts she would get any from them. She couldn't believe she actually had them thrown into the worst prison in the fire nation. She thought about how much she loves them and how much she missed having them around. She missed Mai's gloomy attitude towards everything and her sense of self-courage and her quick intelligence. Even though she acted as though she never like it she missed y-lee's hugs and cheerful perspective towards almost everything. They knew each other since they were the littlest of children. She missed that sense of support they gave her knowing that she could always have those two to back her up. When they both betrayed her at the boiling rock it broke her heart. She thought she could always count on them no matter what. That night she cried like no tomorrow leaving no evidence of doing so the next morning. Leaving no trace of remorse or guilt on her face, but she felt it, right along with her aching heart.

Azula wished she could go back in time to change everything bad in her pass, but unfortunately time does not move backward. All should could do not was let go and hope for forgiveness for everyone she hurt and those people were everyone she knew.

At this time Azula thought about none of that. This was her time to clear her head forgot about all even if just for a few minutes. Azula slowly opens her eyes ad breaths a deep breathe one last time returning to reality. She slowly gets up and walks over to the open window in her room. Sunrise is about to come to an end and the sun is taking its place high in the sky. She can feel the energy radiating off her and a deep burning inside of her.

Azula could still fire bend, but hasn't since she's been captured. First all of all she wasn't allowed to fire bend here; it's one of the facility's major rules. Also she really hasn't wanted to fire bend. Every time she thinks about fire bending her scared her old self will somehow reappear and do more harm.

Azula here's a knock at her door and she knows who it is. The door is slid back to reveal chin fu. He walks in with a warm smile on his face like always and greets Azula.

"Hello Azula I'm here to escort you to the showers so you can be ready for your brother's arrival". Azula smiles a small smile at him and walks over to her wardrobe to retrieve a fresah pair of new robes. Chin fu steps aside as Azula approaches the door and makes a hand gester outside the door as if to say,' Ladies first'. Azula by him and he closes her room door behind them. They walk side by side through the maze of hallways until finally reaching the closet bathing room on the floor. Chin fu take out a key to unlock the bathing room door for her and stands aside as she walks into the room. Chin fu makes a move to stand five feet to the right of the shower door as Azula closes and locks the door. Azula lays her robes down on the wooden bench stationed outside on the far wall across from the bathtub.

Azula walks over to the bathtub and turns the knob so the tub could be full by the time she was finished undressing. She stripped herself of her red soft padded shoes, and then her red pants that matched her top, the she remove her breast bindings and finally her last piece of under garments. She walked back over to the bathtub which was now full of warm water. She turned over the water and grabbed the fresh soap and washcloth that rested on the side of the bathtub. She gently climbed into the water getting used to the warm water against her skin. She leaned against the back of the tub and rested as the relaxing sensation of the water overcame her. She then gently started washing herself liking how relax she felt at the moment. She finished washing and climbed out of the tub grabbing the towel that also rested on the side of the bathtub for her use. She dried herself of and then dressed in her new fresh cloths. She then put her dirty clothes, washcloth and towel in a wooden bin in the far corner of the room. She unlocked the door and stepped out of into the hallway. Chin fu was still five feet from the door waiting for Azula to exit the bathroom. He saw her exit the bathroom and walked over to her.

"So you ready to see your brother", he asked curiously.

She looked him and answered, "I guess he's coming anyway so I guess I really have no choice", she answered playfully with a smiled on her face.

Chin fu laughed, "Yeah I guess, well come on I have to get you to the visiting room your brother should be here in an half an hour", he informed her. Azula and chin fu walked all the way to the front of the building where the visiting rooms were. They walked and came to a stop when they arrived at visiting room number 7, the same room Zuko visits her in every time he comes. In the room were two soft padded chairs and a normal sized wooden table between them.

Azula looked at Chin fu and smiled a little, "Well I guess I'll see you later", she said.

Chin fu smiled at her, "Yes I guess you will". Chin fu walked her into the room where Azula walked over to the table and sat in the padded chair on the far side of the room. Chin fu waved at her and she waved back. Then he closed the door and Azula was left waiting. She sat there awaiting her brother's arrival and what would come of today's future events.

Well so far I only got one review but it was an awesome one. Thank you sailor Yin this one's for you for being my first reviewer.


	3. Home ?

Okay so, I only got 2 reviews but I'm not giving up on this story yet. I sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I've caught the flu. Before you all ask, NO it's not the swine flu…. Thank god. Okay well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER THREE: Another chance

Azula sat quietly in her seat thinking of the meeting she would experience with her brother. She was nervous even though she had met her brother here already she was nervous all the time. She never knew what to expect when her brother visited. What if he changed his mind about her and threw her in prison, tourtured her or maybe even killed her. Another part of Azula knew her brother would never be so evil to do those things, but the bigger part was still considering them.

A knock on the door brought Azula out of her train of thought. She looked up just as the door was opening to reveal two fire nation soldiers standing guard in front of who she knew was her brother. The fire nation soldier stepped in with Zuko behind them. When the stepped in Azula could also spot two more fire nation soldiers behind her brother as well.

The two soldiers in the front both stepped aside to reveal Zuko to her sight. Zuko had grown at least and foot taller and had also grew a slight mustache. His shoulders were also broader than before. He walked more into the room and looked around. His sight then landed on Azula sitting on the other side of the wooden table in the middle of the room. Zuko walked up the table keeping his eyes trained on his sister. He stopped right in front of the table and Azula slowly stood up and faced her brother. Zuko stared at her for a moment before saying," Leave us", in a stern tone and quickly his guards left the room.

Zuko then walked around to the other side of the table where Azula was still standing keeping her eyes on her brother. Azula turned toward her brother who was now standing right in front of her. Azula and Zuko stared at each other intently. The Zuko open his arms wide and smiled at Azula. Azula quickly stepped forward and fell into her brother's embrace as he wrapped his strong arms around her. They held each other tightly for a few long moments before releasing each other.

"Hello Azula", her brother Zuko greeted her with a smile. Azula smiled at her brother as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Hello Zuko and thank you for visiting me again", Azula said with a grateful smile. Zuko walked to the other side of the table and sat down in his seat and Azula sat in her own sit as well.

"So brother how have you been", Azula asked curiously.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" he retorted.

Azula looked at him with a sad smile," Yeah, I guess", she answered.

" What's wrong?"He asked with concern, a frown quickly growing on his lips.

"Nothing really I…I just… nothing", Azula badly lied. She started staring at her hands trying to avoid her brother's gaze.

"Azula that's a lie and you and I know it, you can tell me what's wrong", he said to her.

Azula sighed and looked at her brother and finally admitted," I miss home, that's all".

Zukav grinned at his sister and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he continued to grin at her. He walked back around to his side of the table and quietly chuckled.

Azula stared at her brother eyebrows scrunched up in confusion at her brother's actions," What, what's so funny and stop grinning at me like that", Azula said in an almost stern voice.

Zuko shook his head," Nothing, it's just such a coincidence, that's all", he said.

Azula looked at him with a disbelieving face," I know that's not all Zuko, tell me now, and why is it such a coincidence"?

Zukav stared at his with a now serious looked," Azula, I didn't come here just to visit you this time I have something to tell you", he said his voice as serious as his face.

Azula now looked concerned," What did something happened, is everything okay", she asked sincerely.

Zukav let a small smile overcome his face as his sister expressed concern for something other than herself, which the old Azula would never do.

"Yes everyone and everything is okay, I just have a proposal for you", he said in a gentle voice.

Azula looked at him curiously now, "What kind of proposal", she asked.

Zukav sighed a happy sigh and smiled warmly at his sister," Azula I want you to come home", he said to her.

Azula felt as though her heart stop and her world were now spinning in slow motion as those seven words were spoken to her. She stopped breathing after she let out a barely audible gasp.

'Home, he wants me to come home, Oh Angi", she thought to herself.

Finally pulling herself to gather enough to speak," H...Home", she choked out.

Zuko returned to his sister's side and place a comforting hand on her shoulder," Yes I want you to come home, I think you've been here long enough and finally come to your senses", he told her.

Azula jumped up and hug her brother and squeezed her brother with all her might. Zukav caught himself as his sister had jumped on him a good amount of force. He then wrapped his arms around her and hugged back, even lifting her off the floor a couple of feet. He set his sister back on the ground and released her from his hold.

They smiled at each and then Zuko smile faltered a bit and Azula caught it.

"What's wrong"? She asked him.

" Azula though it's going to be great to have you home there are some ground rules you need to follow while your home".

"Rules, what kind of Rules"? She asked him.

Zuko looked at her," Okay well you will have to be supervised for the first month of being home, but just to know that you're safe and won't hurt yourself or anyone else".

Hurt flashed across Azula's eyes, before she nodded for him to continue.

"Also you have to still continue your therapy sessions for the first 3 months of being home", he informed her.

Azula thought for a second before again nodding at him to continue.

"Finally, you have to keep out of danger and refrain from participating in any dangerous acts".

She nodded at him to show that she understood and that she agreed to all the rules.

"If you break any of these rules you will be once again taken from the fire nation and return to here".

Azula nodded,"Okay", she accepted.

Zukav opened his arms wide and she stepped forward to hug him again. They released each other," I must be going now to retire to bed, I will be here tomarrow to discuss your departure."

"Okay, bye Zuko", she smiled at him. Zukav smiled at her and then dropped his smile as he knocked on the door once and sharp signaling his guards to enter.

His gaurds came and escorted him out of the facility. After he left Azula sat down and thought about what just happened.

'I can't believe it I'm going home, I'm finally going home'.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My updates are going to be coming a little slower with all my end of the year school projects coming up, but I'll try to make time.


End file.
